


Two (un)lucky men

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood deserves the world, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where is the next dentist?, magnus bane deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: A tiny three-chapter series about lucky charms.





	1. Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [QueenyClairey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/gifts).



_Not again..._

Magnus Bane signs heavily as his gaze falls on the green grassland and he discovers a beautiful four-leaf clover in the early Sunday morning light. 

He frequently comes across the symbol of luck. Which is ironic, he is even temped to say cruel, because his life moves quiet but steady into the other direction.

Like last night, when for a change he pulled himself together to go out dancing on his own, only to bump into his former girlfriend Camille. Obviously very drunk. And obviously very engaged. 

Don't get him wrong. He does not want her back, thank you very much. They have tried several times but they are not compatible not even on the short run. Still hearing her drool about how perfect her fiancé is not exactly helpful to forget that everybody seems to move on. Except him. 

He is stuck with four-leaf clovers and in this moment he wonders if fate, fairies, angels or whatever higher power may exist, are downright bullies who have fun mocking him. 

Maybe he should just let it there in the golden rays of sunshine for someone else to find it.

But then his free hand wanders down and he still picks it up carefully. Camille once called him a hopeless idiot. She is probably not wrong. 

He is deep in thoughts when he leaves Prospect Park to return to his loft where nobody waits for him.


	2. Alec Lightwood

_Just let me be..._

Alec is on the run. Literally with his worn-out sneakers, an old fortune cookie paper still in the pockets of his light jacket and his headphones on. 

He listens to 80ies music on the highest volume. Sometimes he asks himself if he does that every morning and evening to get away from the other voices:

What the hell is going on with you? 

Why don't you try harder like your siblings?

And his all-time favorite line: How can you be so sure to like men if you haven't even been with one? 

Thanks for the insult. And the constant reminder of his non-existing love life. 

Not that he isn't perfectly aware that with 23 years he is way above the average for all kinds of first times.

A statistical outlier so to speak. A number to question or brush off as a random error. 

It does not make the feeling of loneliness easier when he wakes up in the morning and stares at the empty side of his bed which always feels much too large then. 

Of course he does not think being in love with somebody lets all problems magically disappear over night. Or is the only way to feel whole. Quite the contrary.  

Alec is unexperienced but he has seen it already from the close how relationships not only bring out the best but also the worst in people. 

Still this longing inside him does never stop, sometimes calling him out in the middle of the night or like now in the early hours of the day.

As he stares on the red traffic lights on Ocean Avenue he feels once again like his life is put on hold, only he has no idea if this feeling is ever going to change unlike the now green signal. 

When the smooth voice of 'Frankie goes to Hollywood' reaches his ears he decides to move even faster as usual.  

 _The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

 Yes, Alec Lightwood is on the run but he has no one who wants to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your consideration: Frankie Goes To Hollywood - The Power Of Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyoTvgPn0rU


	3. Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door_

_When the chips are down_

_I'll be around with my undying_

_Death defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling love, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushin' in, rushin' inside of me, yeah_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my..._

BANG. 

Just when he turns around the corner, still lost in his mind, Magnus crashes into someone hard.

Someone tall, since his whole body feels a painful impact and both land ungracefully on the hard concrete. 

The coffee, including the whipped cream with rainbow sprinkles, unicorns, and hearts, spills all over them, but most of it lands on his own favorite shirt. 

Of course, where else would the special Pride Caramel Mochaccinoend up before he can even take a sip?  

Without looking up Magnus begins to curse: "Freaking hell. You have the whole park at your feet but of course you choose the bloody street as a race track."

Alec stares at the person in front of him, dressed in a blue shirt which perfectly matches the highlights in his black hairs. His face is still not directed at him but the rants continue.

"I'm so sorry." Alec blurs out, much louder than intended because 'Frankie goes to Hollywood' is still playing on his MP3 although it is lying in the ground now. "Are you okay?"

Magnus exhales sharply as the pounding in his heads grows stronger: "Does it look like that?" 

Taking out his headphones Alec continues to apologize and wants to collect his music player when his gaze lands on the four-leaf clover: "Is this yours? I have never found one, you must be a lucky man."

"Lucky man ....fuck my ass..." Magnus mumbles frustrated as the wet shirt begins to stick on his skin. 

Alec is still trying to catch his breath and the words do not help, because now looking closer at the muscular body in front of him makes his heart beat even faster: "Excuse me what?"

"Are you deaf? I said fuck my ass." The other man growls. He knows that he overreacts, hearing the sincerity in the apology, but in this moment he can't help himself. 

"I have never ...we don't know ...I mean you are beautiful but...I have no idea..."

For the first time Magnus head shoots up and he stares at his counterpart who continues to babble incoherently. Definitely a chaotic disaster. But also: Hello! Aren't those the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen? And the dark slightly curly hair? Perfect to run his fingers through. A small smile settles on Magnus' face and he smirks: "By all means this wasn't an invitation." He is very tempted to add a _yet._

Feeling completely embarrassed Alec's hands quickly cover his mouth before he apologizes again: "Oh my God, of course not. What was I thinking...Must have hit my head or something."

It takes every willpower not to get up immediately and run away. 

Instead he shifts his attention to the four-leaf-clover again and carefully picks it up from the ground. 

He is about to give it back but Magnus replies: "You know what? Keep it."

For a second Alec does not know how to react, but then he shakes his head: "No." Determined he continues: "That's not how it works. It's yours. You shouldn't give it away."

"Oh trust me. It makes no difference." The other man sighs, being terribly aware how pathetic he sounds. "Lucky charms simply don't work for Magnus Bane."

"That can't be true..." Alec answers, almost feeling offended by the idea. "Besides if they don't work for anyone, then I am already on the top of the list."

With his free hand reaches for his jacket and hands over a small paper. 

Hesitantly Magnus reaches for it and reads the short message. "What is this?"

"This is from my last..." Alec uses air quotes for the next words. "fortune cookie..."

"No way." Magnus rereads the words: 'Error. Happy.exe not installed.'

"See. You can't beat Alexander Gideon Lightwood, when it comes to bad luck." Alec takes a deep breath and relaxes when he hears the sudden giggling sound. It is unfamiliar music to his heart. 

"Well well well. Aren't we the perfect match, Alexander?" 

Before Alec can return anything, an old grumpy lady approaches them and wags her walking stick dangerously close: "You idiots are obstructing the pavement. Don't you have any home?"

Alec mumbles "Sorry" again and stands up quickly. He holds out his hands for Magnus who reaches out for him but is not prepared to feel so...so...so... being taken care of.

They both let the angry woman pass, not even trying to hide their grins. 

"Oh." Suddenly Alec's smile grows bigger and he begins to whisper like he is sharing a top secret: "There is a unicorn."

Magnus looks suspiciously around but of course can't see one. 

"No. Here." 

Suddenly he feels Alec's gentle fingers on his cheek and he can stop himself just in time not to lean against it. 

Damn it. He yearns. Too much in such a short time. 

"See." Victoriously Alec holds out a small sugar figure in vivid colors. Obviously a leftover from the Pride Mochaccino. 

"Thanks." Magnus whispers back, not knowing how to tame the wild butterflies out of the blue inside. He should leave before he makes a fool of himself again. "So...we should probably...finish our morning errands..." 

For a second he thinks Alec looks disappointed as he feels at the prospect of parting ways but it's probably just his imagination. 

"Yeah...right." Alec nods, exchanging the unicorn and the four-leaf clover slowly with his fortune cookie paper. "Um...take care." 

"You too." Magnus opens his hand even slower but it is inevitable. They are suddenly moving in different directions again. 

Everything in him begs to differ, so Magnus makes himself a promise: if I look back and he does too, I am brave one more time and ask him out. Ask him ....for so many things. Taking a deep breath he follows through. Of course Alec is still walking, not turning his gorgeous head once. 

Magnus signs and continues his way home with a heavy heart. He crosses the street and is just about to enter his building when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Have you already eaten breakfast? I make amazing Belgium waffles - does that count? I mean for outweighing bad luck?"

Considering that they have just met it is so silly but Magnus suddenly tears up and wants to pull the other man into a very inappropriate long hug. 

In the moment of silence where Magnus tries to gain control over his emotions and does not immediately turn around Alec begins to doubt himself. This was a bad idea even if it felt so good to run towards someone for a change. He is about to apologize again when Magnus finally faces him and smiles so happily that it steals what is left from his breath. 

"I guess I have to give them a try first to make up my mind." Magnus reaches for Alec's hand and their fingers interlace, first tenderly and then like they never want to be somewhere else again. 

He leads him to his loft which is soon filled with a sweet scent of freshly delights and even sweeter hope. 

It is the first time they spend a morning together, but definitely not the last. The first of many things they are going to share. 

And suddenly Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood can't help but think that maybe those ludicrous lucky charms work after all.

They have probably just saved up their magic for really making it count. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little MALEC version of finding 'unending happiness'.


End file.
